


Fiery Passions

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro gains the love of Magneto and the Phoenix while gaining tremodous power as evil threatens to take all from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connection

Once St.John-Pyro left the X-men for the Brotherhood, he expected his entire life to get better immediately. As he was free of Xavier and pathetic fear of true power. Always saying:Don't use your power, It's to dangerous, Your not being responsible, You have to respect those without power. Yeah, right to all of it. He was FREEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Of course, he wasn't as free as he'd hoped. Erik,as he was allowed to call Magneto, insisted on teaching him. Saying that just because he was leaving school didn't mean he could become uneducated. Still his way of teaching was by far more fun then at the Institute. 

Especially where his powers were concerned. And the most...the best thing of all was that within a month of joining Erik, he became his lover. Bobby and St.John may have experimented but nothing more. Erik became his first lover in all ways and it was great.

Mystique really didn't like it but she left them alone, her loyalty to Erik and the 'Cause' by far mattering more. As the months past, St.John began to be more smarter, better with his powers and thanks to several mutants able to do martial arts. He was also falling in love with Erik, who was returning the favor. Everything was going well until the Cure came out and his life changed forever.

At a mutant rally, Erik gains recruits and a way to find Mystique. Who had been captured by the government. They went to rescue her, only for her to get hit by the Cure. Which had been turned into a weapon. Despite all of this, St. John is...distracted by ..something that was coming that meant something to him. Which caused him to both cling to Erik and to push him away. Which caused Erik to be distracted during a time where he needs all of his concentration but he simply can't help it as something was wrong with the first person he's truly loved since his wife. He had loved Charles but not loved as a lover. For some reason, he had never fallen in love with him.

So St.John's issues were his issues and he wouldn't allow him to go threw them alone and he's about to confront St.John when Callisto tells him about a Level Five mutant. Who can only be one person. Jean. He has suspicions about St.John's level of power but he couldn't prove it. 

To ensure St.John's safety and that his Cause wouldn't be lost, he convinced St.John to stay behind. As St.John was his lover and the one he planned on following him when he died. It wasn't easy but he managed it. It would be the first time they'd been separated since they met and it was unnerving for them both. Especially for St.John as he still felt ...something.

The moment Erik was back, St.John 'felt' it and knew Erik had brought what he was feeling. So he went to meet them in a daze until he was in front of them. Her. Jean Grey. She resonated in him, threw him. She was Him. As one they moved toward each other and were about to touch when Erik grabbed St.John and pulled him to Erik, holding him tightly he guided him away while Jean just stood there, watching. St.John allowed himself to be led but longed to go back to Her.

Erik though realized that St.John had started to act differently when Jean rose from the water. It was her doing, Jean was trying to take St.John from him. So as he prepared for the attack on Alcatraz, he kept St.John with him at all times. Of course as Jean stayed at his side it didn't keep them apart but it did prevent them from doing anything. St.John was able to go 'bug' Bobby though. Then Wolverine showed up and Erik had fun with him. When he turned around they were gone.

Once Erik was distracted, Jean guided St.John away into the woods, leading him on a merry chase until they were some distance from everyone else. Before they could touch though Callisto was there. They sighed as one but returned. Erik griped St.John's arm as he walked away to their tent. Once in there, Erik pulled him to him and kissed him with everything he had. Trying to keep him.

"I love you, St.John." St.John was startled by that, they hadn't actually declared their feelings yet. Though they both knew what each other felt and he was startled because he had forgotten. He loved Erik but being in Jean's prencse made him forget all else. She was made for him as he was her. Still, Erik was..his to.

"I love you, too, Erik...I....just."He kissed him again and then pulled him to their bedding. They made love to each other for what could be the last time. They went into battle tonight and they both knew they might not come back. Just as they both knew their love wasn;t the solution to Jean. The love making was soft and gentle the first time then wild and fierce the second. Erik claiming St.John. The third was a mixture of the two but with St.John claiming Erik. Then it was over and it was time to go.

Everything was going well for the Brotherhood until the X-Men showed up and ever for a while after that. Erik and St.John used their powers as ONE and destroyed alot of them. Then St.John left Erik's side and went to fight Bobby. After that everything was lost. Together they were an unbeatable force, separate not so much as first Bobby then Logan/Beast proved.

Erik unleashed Jean on all and St.John moved to her, she stopped her destruction once he was in front of her. They looked at each other then they raised their hands and touched. Fire blossomed around them, surrounding them, being one with them. St.John felt himself change on an entirely different level then he'd ever felt before. They connected with their other hand as their bodies touched and as they kissed they were gone, shooting off into the air.

As Erik and Logan watched, Erik feeling his heartbreak as he had lost his powers and his love. While Logan once again lost Jean to another, though how she could be with a boy was...It wasn't Jean, it was the Phoenix and that punk traitor kid was going to rape her. Logan took off after them, vowing to kill St.John and save Jean.


	2. Meetings

This is regular conversation" and this is telepathic '

 

Once they were away from everyone who could be a threat to them, they landed in a field and just kissed. They were ONE and could finally be together. A small part of St.John thought about Erik and mourned but the rest was ecstatic to be with Her. Jean burned away their clothes then they made love. Becoming complete, whole for the first time in their lives.

Afterward they layed together, curled tightly around each other as their minds connected to each other. Exploring each of their minds until they knew everything about each other. Which they was a truly amazing feeling for St.John as he had never felt it before. With Erik he had felt like he knew everything about him but not like this. Never like this. Jean was HIS.

As the sun rose so did they and with Jean having burned their clothes away, St.John got to feel what it was like to fly naked. It was fascinating.

Since Jean didn't care where they went, St.John took them to one of Erik's safe houses in Montana, where no one would look for them. There they stay for weeks, perfectly safe and happy. They spent most of that time making love or mind looking. Creating a link between them. St.John also discovered by accident that he could now start fires. Jean told him that the moment they touched, he was changed. All his genes were activated. Just like hers were when she first came into her powers. He would soon get more powers.

It made him happy too get more powerful and he showed it to her by causing her to scream for hours. They were interrupted in their seventh orgasm. By Logan bursting into the room. He tried to dive at St.John but both Jean and St.John stopped him. Jean by telekinesis and St.John by using fire to grab him. His skin was burning, healing then burning again. Painful which caused St.John to smile. Jean looked at him, reading him.

"How dare you think St.John would hurt me. That you could save me. My powers are beyond your comprehension and you thought you could rescue ME." She laughed. St.John shivered, incredibly turned out by her power and her laugh. He leaned in and kiss her, caressing her naked body. Logan growled in anger.

"Stop touching her, you piece of shit...Jean, please. This isn't you. You wouldn't sleep with a boy, with your student. You need to stop letting the..Phoenix control you." His voice was full of pain but he still managed to sound pleading. Impressive. Of course, it also caused St.John to cause his fire to get hotter. Not liking the fact he could sound so not in pain. He wanted him in pain. He kept letting it get hotter until Logan screamed then he was distracted by Jean suddenly reacting to 'something'. Their telepathic connection reacted and he heard what was happening.

'Jean, its Scott. Please help me.' St.John looked at Jean, unsure what to do about any of it. Jean looked at Logan then turned away from him. Grabbed St.John's hand and they took to the sky in a phoenix shaped fire ball. They flew to where Jean could sense Scott. AS they flew Jean 'showed' St.John that she had locked Scott in one of the tunnels at Alkali Lake.

When they arrived, St.John blasted the rubble away and Scott came out. Needless to say Scott was startled to see St.John, as the last thing Scott knew he was with Magneto. Then Scott saw Jean and he simply didn't care, though he was happy St.John was 'rescued'. Scott went to Jean's side and moved to kiss her, thinking she had come to be with him again. Despite having locked him up. Jean pulled away before they touched but couldn't bring herself to use her powers on him. Something was preventing her from hurting him.

Unhappy with herself and with Scott, she moved to St.John's side and held his hand. 'St.John, I am confused. Help me.' St.John wrapped himself around her. Scott realized then that they were lovers, that Jean had been with one of their students. Unlike Logan, though, he knew that Jean wasn't being controlled by St.John. Scott stepped forward.

"Jean. what are you doing? Is......Is this how you got him away from Magneto?" St.John snorted, as if he would leave....Erik. He had left Erik and not even realized it. He had left him laying on the ground, stripped of his powers, Vulnerable. Powerless. Erik could be in prison again, this time with no way out. St.John started to pull away from Jean, to go to Erik but Jean stopped him and held onto him. Wrapping her arms and her powers around him and spoke both physically and telepathically.

"NO!! You will not leave. You are mine, you know that. You felt that the moment I rose from the water with all of me unbound. We are meant to be. You are My equal, my One and I am yours. We are the only equal We have, no other can match Us. Not even your Erik." Then she 'pulled' him to her and kissed him possessively. Claiming him in all ways. Scott looked on and didn't know what to do. Jean was the one keeping St.John there, preventing him from returning to Magneto.

Which was a good thing, of course, but not the way she was doing it. Not to mention how did he feel about Jean touching someone else. Ignoring the whole student issue, his fiance was kissing another man-boy and he wasn't jealous. Jean hadn't even touched Logan and he had been jealous but she was kissing St.John. Had obviously been with him and Scott wasn't jealous. Was actually a little turned on. Which did frighten him.

St.John leaned into Jean and kissed her back as he needed her even as he yearned to be reunited with Erik. As he loved them both, wanted them both, needed them both. He wasn't sure what to do about it though. He couldn't have them both. No matter how much he may wish it.


	3. Decisions.Death

Telepathic conversation]

 

Still vastly unsure of what to do as St.John yearned to find Erik but was also unwilling to leave Jean to do so. Jean of course wouldn't come with him as she had made her position clear. She was his and he was hers. No one else could touch him, though she seemed to be still drawn to Scott. Which filled him with both extreme jealously and slight happiness. If she would be with Scott then he could be with Erik without worry of her killing him. As she had the professor. St.John's powers were growing constantly thanks to their union, he could now create flames out of nothing, he had telepathy, empathy, telekinesis and precognition. And something...else.

Still he didn't know if he was capable to defend Erik against her as he was unwilling to use true force. In no way would he kill her but nor would he allow her to kill Erik. Which put him in a very odd position as he was stuck in the middle of the two of them with no true way out. How did could he keep both of them without one or both dying. After all, Erik was powerful and he was smart and sneaky. He might figure out a way to kill her as he was killed. Which would leave St.John all alone. The most obvious solution would be to forget Erik, who was now human and just stay with Jean.But....He couldn't.

As he needed and wanted Erik, wanted to be in his arms experiencing the passion only Erik could incite in him, he needed to spend hours talking to him. Listening to stories about his life, learning from him and having Erik in return listening to him. Something that no one ever had before. He had made him feel like he mattered, like he was special and not because of his powers but because he was simply him. Jean made him feel like he could walk on air, rule the cosmos and so much more but it wasn't like with Erik and he wanted that feeling back. He wanted Erik.

As if aware of his thoughts, Jean came into the room and immediately came to his side. Touching his face gently while Scott watched from the doorway. Jean looked at St.John.[I cannot, will not give you Magneto but I can give you male companionship. As I know that is something I cannot give in my own right I have gotten it for you elsewhere.]And she looked to Scott. St.John instantly pulled away from her, disgusted at the mere thought.

[Your trying to replace Erik with...with...him.]Here he pointed at Scott incredulous, as if the ever so annoying Mr. Summers could ever be like or replace Erik in his heart or in his bed. Jean read his thoughts and began to go all black eyed, black veins as she would not allow her true equal to leave her for that..mans bed. He had stolen St.John from her at Alkali Lake then tried again when they were reunited after she rose again but their connection had been to strong. Erik would not succeed again.  
Ever. In her fury she broke their telepathic connection to speak out loud.

"You would go to him, to be with him again and leave me...You care more for him, now a pathetic mortal which you claim to hate. Yet you would go to him, be with him. How can you do this to me?" She turned away, trying not to attack him for the hurt he dared make her feel. St.John wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her to him so their bodies were flush against one another. Making them one as they themselves were.

"I do not choose him over you or you over him. I want you both. I love you both....Can't we just find him and be happy together. I'm sure I could convince him not to try to use you again."Hell, Erik would probably try to kill her not use her."And maybe you could...heal him of the drug. So he's not a homo sapien...For me." Jean sighed, knowing she would have her work cut out for her.

[John, I don't want to share you with him. You love him as you love me and I want your love solely for myself...I can't bare to share you...share your heart. So I'm willing to share your body and give you partly what you desire. A man. Scott is perfect. I am still..drawn to him on a certain level and he still loves me. Enough to be with you to be with me...I told him that the only way the two of us could be together is if he was with you. He agreed....So you can have a male lover. Have a male companion. Just not one you can love...Scott won't replace Erik, I know that but...I can't let you be with him....Be with me and be with Scott. I cannot give you more.]

Knowing that the time to make a true decision had finally come, St.John looked at Jean then at Scott and he knew what his decision was. Even though he knew a large part of him was dying he made the decision and moved to Scott's side with one last caress to Jean's cheek. Looking into Scott's eyes, he reached out and pulled him to him. They kissed for the first time and as St.John slipped his tongue into Scott's mouth, he said a silent goodbye to Erik. His first love, his mentor, his greatest friend, his everything. He was reminded of the song Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one for me.

As St.John led Scott to the bedroom, he let Erik go and in doing so St.John died. Eric had been the one to call him that, no one else since the death of his parents had been allowed. And so with Erik being gone, St.John and all that went with him died. John rose up from the ashes, with only half of him living. Erik and Jean had equally shared him and now with one gone he was only half living.  
'


	4. Love?

Belated Happy Holidays and a happy new year

 

Laying in between Jean and Scott on their bed should have made him feel happy but all he felt was dead inside. Being separate from Eric was devastating for him. He loved Jean so much and was happy for with her, the past few months had been good but there was something missing. The need to be with Erik was strong, consuming even. Scott was actually a pretty good lover for having never been with anyone but Jean. He was trying to be what John needed but he was failing for no fault of his own. He just wasn't Erik. A fact that Jean was realizing and was not happy about at all.

Still, John was still in the same position as before, unwilling to leave Jean but unhappy without Erik. Jean came up with a way to distract her mate. By getting pregnant. john was ecstatic at the fact he was about to become a father, Jean never allowed Scott into her vagina, so there was no doubt. He was going TO BE A FATHER. Those thoughts were enough to send him into fits of pure bliss and absolute panic. As he had never even contemplated being a father, having always been more drawn to males than  
females. Upon meeting Erik, children went completely out the window.

Now though, fatherhood was a certainty and Erik was..gone so John had no idea what to do about it. How would he know how to be a father. His own had died when he was just six, leaving nothing behind but an inheritance. Which he couldn't touch until he was twenty-five. So he was no help to John. After his father's death, his mother having died birthing him, so John spent until his tenth birthday when his powers manifested attending Le Rosey which was my favorite school going to. Its in Switzerland and had amazing classes, teachers and views. No parenting though and as neither Jean or Scott have any children either, not in this reality anyway they didn't know either. So they were all screwed.

Still, though John couldn't help but to touch Jean's stomach sometimes and feel the connection the child had already created from the womb. Jean and John were amazed by the power of their unborn child while Scott was worried. Not that either of them really cared about his worries about uncontrolled power. Their child would be amazing and no one would try to control him or her as they had them. No one. Both of them would kill any who tried. Their child would be powerful beyond comprehension and nothing would stand in his or her way. How cool was that. Way cool.

It was still yet another reason for John being parted from Erik and that part he didn't like though. He may already love his child but he loved Erik just as much and truly wanted to be with him. The thought of Erik helping raise his child was intoxicating in blissful happiness. Added to the fact was that Erik had children. Sure he hadn't raised the twins but he had his daughter so he would know what to do. Something that would be helpful. Not to mention having Erik and Jean at his side would be hot... and Scott. As despite not being Erik, John was sorta attached to him. Jean would never allow him to though, not as long as he loved Erik. Hell, the fact that he was attached to Scott was making her unhappy as she truly had no desire to share him. His body yes but not his emotions.

Raising quietly from the bed, John went outside and looked up. Sometimes, Jean and him would fly up into the sky until air became an issue. It was breath takingly beautiful. Erik had taken him flying to but he couldn't go as high. Soon John would be able to fly himself, like the Human Torch. Or at least he had Seen it and was looking forward to it. Being in the air was the greatest thing next to sex and he wanted to experience it under his own power. Here was hoping that it happened before the baby was born as he didn't think he'd have time to be in the air after. As he'd heard babies take a lot of time.

He 'felt' Jean waking and knew she would be joining him soon as neither of them enjoyed being apart long. As predicted, Jean was at his side within minute of waking up and he wrapped himself around her contently. No matter what else was going on, with her in his arms, he was happy. His love for her was truly overwhelming and all consuming. It was the only true reason why he was still her instead of going to find Erik. If not for that love, he would heave left before any child could have been conceived and tracked him down. Human or not, in the end John loved Erik enough to over look it. Not to say he wouldn't search for a cure for the Cure but still. Jean was even helping him look for a cure as long as he didn't go anywhere near Erik.

"Tell me."Jean spoke softly but firmly. The two of them could know what was going on instanously but since the pregnancy has progressed to the seventh month she had preferred to talk. The connection to the baby was so strong to the three of us that nothing else could or should interfere with it.

"I..It doesn't matter."John kissed her passionately, not stopping until not a single coherent thought existed between them. He reached under her robe and began to thrust a finger into her, the only thing she could stand anymore as there was no comfortable position she could find so he could shag her without discomfort of some kind. So he thrust one finger than two than three into her until she began to scream her release. After she had calmed down, she carefully went to her knees and took him into her mouth. Causing him to groan. Swiftly after there was a lovely feeling inside him. She was using TK to fuck him and it was by far more perfect than any cock could be. So much fullness without any of the stretching, pain issues. He climaxed under a second and fell to the ground. They kissed and fell asleep curled together under the stars.

The next months flew by and then Jean was giving birth. To twins. The connection had been so strong because it was created by two. Neither Jean or John had realized because the twins didn't really see themselves as two, only as one in two bodies. They were named Nathaniel Erik Christopher and Rachel Elizabeth. For the first time since leaving Erik, John actually felt content as he held his children in his arms with Jean laying beside him, in his mind once again and Scott holding them. It was almost..perfect.

So of course things had to go wrong. Months after their birth, Nate was kidnapped and Rachel wouldn't stop screaming at being separated from her twin for the first time. While John, Jean and Scott were simply panicing.


	5. Saving and Reunions

Nothing else had ever made John as furious as the kidnapping of his son and Jean shared his fury.They began to systematically tear apart the world looking for their son. With Scott and Rachel traveling unhappily behind their reign of destruction.Nothing would stop them until Nate was once gain in their arms. The world burned for months when they finally got word where Nate was and who had taken him. The name meant nothing to John but Jean and Scott knew it and were furious and..afraid. Which frightened John as Jean had never been afraid and what was worse he knew she was not afraid of the man but what he had done to Nate. That was all John knew as for the first time since they had met again in Erik's camp, Jean was blocking him from her mind completely so he did not know what she feared was being done to his son. So finally John just demanded.

"Who the hell is Sinister and why would he take my son?"

Jean turned away and did not answer so Scott was forced to look at John and speak what should never have to be said.

"Sinister is a scientist...He's obsessed with making the perfect mutant...and the Summer and Grey lines...He.....He is a monster..He taught Menegale."

John couldn't help but to throw up as he pictured what Sinister could have done to his son in the months that Nate had been missing and without his conscious thought John began to burn. Burn hotter and hotter than he ever had before and if not for Jean he would have gone supernova. She pulled him to her and forced her control over him. Forced his flame back.

"That will not help Nate, John. We have to find Sinister and rescue our son..For that we will need Cerebro."

"Jean,they will not just let us into the mansion."

"They will if they don't wish to die." John nodded along with her words. IF any of those idiots stood between him and his son, he would burn them away to less than ash.

Thus the four of them returned to the Institute, well three as Rachel had never been before and was thus not returning. Scott protested that no one attack the others but neither John or Jean listened.For if they were attacked or prevented access to Cerebro, then they would kill them all. Unsurprisingly,Storm greeted them soon after they flew into the grounds.

'Scott...John...Jean...Scott,I am glad to see you are not dead but why have you returned here with Jean. Do you know what she did to the Professor."

"Yes..I know and I am sorry...Ororo, we need Cerebro. Jean gave birth to twins, this is our daughter Rachel and...Sinister took our son....I know what happened with the Professor means you will not want to let Jean but...Please, you know what he is doing to him."

John knows that Scott had convinced them to let him speak first, to give the others a chance but he was growing impatient.

"And its not like you have any choice in the matter. Let us use cerebro and we will go. Don't and we will blast our ways in, use Cerebro and then leave. But either way we will use Cerebro. My son is being tortured as we speak and if I have to kill every single one of you, I will."

"What...Your son...Jean...You kill Charles and now your sleeping with one of ....Leave now. Scott you may stay...and You John, if you want but Jean is not welcome here."

Instantly John begins to burn as he summons his fire while Jean begins to levitate, the two of them were about to begin attacking while Scott retreated. Protecting Rachel. He knew that there was nothing he could do to stop them after that and he had to protect Rachel. And while Scott had no desire to see any of his friends or students dead, he would not see his lovers or daughter hurt in any manner. He would fight to keep them safe above all else and fight to get their son back and away from Sinister.

The only thing that prevented a lot of death and the destruction of large chunks of the mansion was the arrival of a man.

"Ororo, enough. Jean,you may use Cerebro or I will to find your son."

"John was confused by who the man was and by Jean's reaction to him. Never had he seen her confused or startled and right now she was both as she stared at the man for several minutes before finally speaking.

"Professor. Alive again I see."

John jerked and looked at the man, not understanding why she had called him Professor. The way he had talked had sounded familiar but how could he be Xavier. Xavier was dead, Erik had seen it and told John. Jean had killed him.John felt...something on his mind and instantly tightened his shields while looking at the man. Well,now he believed that the man in front of him was Xavier. Scott looked at John,for the first time looking away from the man claiming to be Charles Xavier.John was looking ready to attack again so Scott reached over and held his hand and was happy that John didn't pull away. 

Charles watched them while Jean regarded him, wondering if she should just kill him again. As he was in the way of finding Nate even if he was ordering Ororo away.

"Jean, I am not angry and I will not allow Sinister to harm a child no matter what. We will help you retrieve him and if you want the five of you may stay here afterward"

John reached for Jean's mind.{Can we trust him?}

{For now,we will allow his help but keep him from Rachel. He's already wondering at how powerful our children are. And keep your mind shielded at all times.}

"I will look for my son,Charles. Just take me to Cerebro."

The Professor led us down to Cerebro and though he tried to have Rachel,Scott and John stay outside, we both refused. John watched through Jean's mind as she was suddenly connected with all of the minds of the Earth. John really wanted to experience that himself as opposed to experiencing it through her mind but didn't focus on it as Nate was what mattered.

Soon after a bit of searching Jean found Sinister and what we discovered in his mind has us blowing the door of Cerebro out as our rage consumed us and we headed up to the surface. Charles racing with us trying to calm us down while Scott was demanding what we had seen while Rachel screamed Jean and John ignored it all as we headed outside. It wasn't until I heard my name being called by an achingly familiar name that drew John back while Jean carried on, to lost in her fury to notice that he had fallen behind. Jean took to the air while John slowly turned back And saw something amazing.

Erik.

Nothing could prevent John from going to Erik's side just as nothing could prevent Erik from grabbing John and kissing him until they were both breathless.Once they pulled away Erik rested his forehead against John'

"I have missed you,St.John,"

"So have I...I wanted to go back to you but...I couldn't...Jean doesn't like you."

" I thought as much...I didn't know how to find you or...I'm a homo spaien now..And.."

"I don't care. I hate them all but you...I could never hate you Erik. The thought of you being turned into one of them, of having to endure it..I hate it." The emotions coursing through John were causing John's powers to spiral out of control and John was going to pull away as not to hurt Erik but then Erik began to glow too and suddenly metal began to fly toward them and it wasn't John. John looked at Erik startled and they stared into each others eyes, both realizing the same thing. John had somehow healed Erik. They were both about to speak when Rachel finally had enough and began to scream again. John snapped out of it and turned to his daughter and...Scott. He remembered that Nate was in danger. John turned back to Erik."I need to rescue my son...Will you help me?"

"Of course...You have a son." Erik really wanted to vent his fury over the thought of John with another, even if he had known that John had been with Jean and would have slept with her in all the time they had been parted but having a child to confirm it...It wasn't good. Still though the boy was a part of John and was in danger and Erik would not allow that to continue. "Lets go rescue him." Not something Erik ever though he would say. Charles instantly was at their side when he said those words.

"Perhaps it would be best for you not to go. There's no telling if John truly brought back your powers. It could be temporary and then you'd be in danger without any powers to protect you. You should stay here until you know for sure."

"Charles,I'm going with John. I will no more let him go then I followed your advice and stayed upstairs today. You really should have known that to tell me that would cause me to do the exact opposite."

John frowned and tried to subtly read the Professor's mind. Thankful he was distracted and since he rarely needed to defend his mind and Jean was gone and didn't know about John, he wasn't' John was furious when he found out that the Professor had tried to prevent Erik from being reunited with him. The reason why saw John start to burn across his entire body. Xavier wanted Erik, had wanted him for decades and had been using Erik's vulnerability and loneliness to try and get him. John was about to blast him into ash when Jean was suddenly in his head.

{"DO that later. Come now.}

"Scott, stay here with Rachel don't let her out of your sight...Or let anyone touch her.Erik." John held out his hand and once Erik grasped it, took off into the air. Going as fast as he possibly could to get to Jean and his son.

 

* & *% # $ * *$*(#*(*($*$(*$($**($

 

The sight that met John and Erik when they arrived in Sinister's lab was a full fledge battle as the Marauders, along with multiple clone versions of them, fought Jean along with Sinister. Who was holding Nate, which prevented Jean from using her full power for fear of hurting him. John instantly moved to Jean's side while Erik followed along. Ready to tear them all apart.

Sinister looked at all of them. "This is an interesting little gathering but it is all useless. You cannot get to me without hurting your son as I will not let him go. So you should leave now or see him harmed." John started to lunge at him but was stopped by Jean's power and Erik grabbing him. holding him in place. Sinister looked at him. "I do not see why Jean choose you to be the father of her child when Scott is a much better genetic candate even if you are more powerful you are but a child."

"Enough of this Sinister, you will return my son to me or I will destroy you and everything else in this place. Unless you want to lose your life and all of your precious experiments, give me my son. NOW." John could not get to him but he could speak. 

"You think you can harm Sinister."

Erik was quiet done with all of this and did not like to see Nate in the arms of this monster, the thought of this filth touching any part of John was revolting. "He can but he will not have to. Give Nate to John or I will destroy you. Your body is armor. Meaning metal, Sinister. It will be quite easy for me to crush you"

"Do you take me for a fool, Magneto, "the mocking tone when he said Magneto set both John and Erik on edge, "You were tricked into the so called Cure. You have no powers. You are no threat to me anymore than they are."

{John} 

It took a lot for John not to react to Erik's voice in his head and he remembered that Erik was not wearing the helmet. {Erik, what is it.}

{I'm going to attack. Be ready to grab Nate.}

Which Erik then preceded to do, his attack on Sinister was sudden and vicious. John managed to grab Nate as Erik began to rip Sinister apart with a now free Jean, who was quite happy to be able to attack Sinister now that the monster was no longer using her son as a shield.

John just held onto Nate and watched as Sinister was slowly killed, happy to leave it to the two of them now that his son was in his arms. Nate was all that mattered and so long as Sinister payed for what he had done, John was content.

Soon Sinister was dead and Jean returned to their side and took Nate, holding their son. When Erik moved to join them, Jean looked at him momentarily then looked at Erik and then Nate and slowly nodded.

"Okay...Lets return to Rachel and Scott."

The four of them flew back to the Institute, where Scott immediately rushed to them and took Nate from them while giving Rachel to John. Overjoyed at having his son once again in his arms and his lovers returned unharmed. The other X-men slowly came out with Charles leading them. 

"I am glad you were able to get your son back, Jean. John. Will you stay?"

Jean and John didn't even have to look at each other to answer at the same time. "No"

Bobby looked at John and wanted to speak up, to ask for his former best friend to stay but he didn't know what to say. Not after what had happened in San Francisco, not after John had left to be with Magneto and then apparently Miss Grey. Bobby knew that he had once had a chance to be more to John then a friend but he had blown in and lost John in every way. So now he kept his silence as he could not influence him anymore.

Erik looked at John and knew that if he wanted to keep him, he would have to swallow his pride. So he turned to Jean." May I come with you?"

John wanted to yell yes with everything in him but knew it wasn't up to him. Jean was who would kill him unless she accepted him so Jean would have to allow it and if she didn't.. John didn't know what he would do. As having been reunited with Erik, he was unsure he could bare to lose him.

Jean looked at both Erik and John and while the Phoenix wanted to kill Magneto for daring to want what was hers, Jean the woman knew that John loved him and missed him. He was unhappy without Erik and Scott would never be able to replace him. The fact that Erik had saved Nate... John's happiness and Nate's life was enough to see both Jean and the Phoenix to say:

"Yes"

Scott watched it all happen but said nothing as he wondered where he would fit into all this now that John had the one he truly wanted. Jean had only returned for him because John wanted Erik and she would not let him. He knew that while Jean could not bring herself to kill him, she didn't love him anymore. Not like she once had and Scott had forced himself to accept that as he accept what she was willing to give him but now... Now he may lose everything.'

Jean and John lifted everyone up into the air and took off before Charles knew what was going on and was unable to stop it. He was forced to watch as they left and worried what it would mean for the future now that the Phoenix had a mate equal to her and two children who felt stronger than their mother. Not to mention with Erik on their side. Who despite losing everything still would not love him as he wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* &&Y*&&%$%$@%#$#&&*^(*()*^%%&*&^

 

While it wasn't easy going, the six of them eventually settled into a more peaceful life together. Thanks to Erik saving Nate, she finally allowed John to be with him but insisted that John would not be apart from her. So Erik agreed to live with Jean and Scott alongside John. John would go between them every day while they all spent time together raising the children. Erik and John went back trying to make mutant life better but did less killing for Scott's sake and for what little of Jean remained in the Phoenix


End file.
